Pipe couplings are used to join adjacent pipe sections (e.g., in a pipeline) so that they can be securely fastened together and sealed to each other. Frequently it is desired to field lay pipeline, for example, petroleum pipelines for military applications will normally be layed on the surface along road ditches, railroad rights of way, stream beds and across open areas so that clearing and grading is not required. Lightweight thin wall pipe, in lengths of approximately twenty feet, allow delivery of pipe sections to the job site by standard military cargo truck and a team of six to eight people to handle the pipe sections during the stringing and joining operations without the aid of materials handling equipment. A present military standard coupling is a lightweight steel grooved end pipe and split ring system which involves an assembly time of about five minutes to align, assemble and tighten the coupling to connect two sections of eight inch diameter pipe.